Orion's Journey: The Battle For the Normal Badge
by The Sapphire Prince
Summary: This is a continuation of Orion's Journey. It's about a young pokemon trainer that sets off on a pokemon journey with his companion Violet. Along the way he meets new people and does new things. Please read and review! Enjoy!


Orion's Journey: 

The Battle for the Normal Badge!

By: Dee Simms

"..."= human speech

...= pokemon speech

_Italics= _thoughts

***= break in page

*!*= battle sequence

Chapter One

__

Hi, everyone! It's me Orion! It's been a while hasn't it? The last time I left you I had just won the battle between Aries and I. It was a long battle but I'm glad I won. Now he won't take me so lightly!

Oh! Polly evolved into a Poliwhirl last time! She looks very cool and very rare. The cool part about it is that she's a better swimmer and more powerful. The rare part of her is that she has purple ribbons wrapped around her wrist and that she is lilac and not the ordinary blue. I wonder what triggered her to change colors like that. I decided to write that in my Pokemon Journal that Professor Elm asked me to keep.

Violet and I are just about to get off of the blimp so I'll continue the story from there!

***

"We're finally off this thing!" Violet tells me. She stretches her arms and then puts them behind her head in a relaxed position. 

"Yeah, finally!" I add on, patting Polly's head as I do so. She shrieks in delight. 

Oh Orion, you're so nice

"Why thank you Polly!" I say. Then stop in disbelief of what I just heard. 

"What's wrong Orion?" Violet asks me looking puzzled.

I scratch my head, feeling bewildered. 

"I think I just understood what Polly just said!" I say with a smile on my face.

Polly looks up into my eyes and stares briefly. 

You did understand me Orion! I can speak with you now! 

"That's great Polly!" I tell her.

"You're scaring me Orion!" Violet says jokingly.

I laugh briefly and then hold a small conversation with Polly. She tells me how happy she is now that she has evolved into a Poliwhirl. I learn that she came from New Bark Town with her brothers and sisters. When I captured her in Cherry Grove, they were on their way to Goldenrod City. The moment I caught her she was away from her siblings and eating. She also felt like playing jokes so that's why she attacked Rattata.

"How many miles are left?" I ask Violet.

"About a half-mile, can't you see that big sign that says 'Welcome to Goldenrod City'?" 

I look ahead and I can barely see the metal welcome sign. But what I can see is the monstrous skyscrapers that appear to loom high above the clouds.

"Oh yeah!" I say.

I'm a little worn out can I rest in my pokeball? 

"Of course Polly, return!" I say and zap her back into the pokeball. 

"When, we get to Goldenrod I have to go this Pokemon Nutritionist store. It has all the latest technology there."

"Ok whatever you want." I say.

"Thanks Orion!" She says.

"No problem." I tell her.

After a few minutes of walking we finally pass the sign and walk into a busy metropolis.

***

"Nurse Joy, could you heal my pokemon?" I ask the woman with the magenta hair.

"Of course, they'll be done in just a few minutes." She replies. Then she lifts up the steel tray with hollows on it for the pokemon and takes it to a machine in a separate room.

I turn to face Violet and walk over to the couch she was sitting on. I sit down next to her. She seems totally absorbed in a girly magazine so I just scan the magazines. A magazine called Pokemon Trainers Weekly catches my eye so I begin to read an article on how to make a new pokemon stronger.

_"With a new pokemon you should always be nice to it and treat them with respect. Don't ever be mean to the pokemon and try to go easy on it until it gets used to you. When it respects you, it will fight for you...proudly."_

I'll keep that in mind.

"Orion, your pokemon are completely healed, please come back before it gets dark!" She tells me as she hands me my pokemon.

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" I tell her.

"Oh, and Orion, at that Pokemon Trainer Corporation next door to the Pokemon Nutritionist Store you can get a trainers card and get a discount on all trainers items."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes, plus they give you extra money depending on your pokemon's stats." She tells me. 

"Cool!" I say.

"Can we leave now?" Violet asks, putting down her magazine.

***

"Oh my gosh! All this stuff, for people like me!" Violet cries, frantically going from one place to another picking up and examining each item. 

I just stare at her in shock. _How can she move so fast?_

I start to look around but in the end, I come up with nothing but Violet must've bought at least ten things.

"Can we leave?" I ask her, growing impatient after each minute.

"Not yet! I still have to re-examine everything!" She yells.

"I'm going to that place Nurse Joy was talking about!" I yell and then I walk out of the store. 

The Pokemon Trainer Corporation is supposed to be next door so it doesn't tale me a long time to find the state- of- the - art building.

It must be at least five stories high and it has a lot of glass windows. I can see a lot of pokemon battles taking place outside the facility, maybe after I get my card I'll challenge someone.

I open the great glass doors and walk down a well-lit corridor to the lobby. At the desk is a young woman with green hair and glasses.

"Oh, hi! Are you here to get a Trainer's Card?" She asks in a raspy voice.

"Yes, I am." I tell her.

"Well just fill out this form and hand over your pokemon!" She tells me and hands me a small clipboard.

"Thanks Ma'am!" I tell her and walk over to a large chair and begin filling out the form:

****

Pokemon Trainer Corporation

1 Sanctuary Street

Goldenrod City, Johto

Name: Orion Star

Address: 86 St. Pokemon Avenue

City: New Bark Town, Johto

Age: 12

Badges: 3

Pokemon: 6

Parent's Name: Annie Star

****

Sibling (s): Aries Star

D. O. B: 9/26/88

Signature: Orion Star

After I fill out the form I give the clipboard back to the lady at the desk. She takes the cupboard and my pokeballs and put them in a transporter. I'm guessing that she's transporting them to the main computer to be scanned.

"Walk over to that photo booth over there." She directs me. I look at the whit photo booth with pictures on it. I walk over to it and hop inside.

On the main screens it says "please select a card type". The choices are: a cobalt blue card with a platinum square in the center, a platinum card with a cobalt blue center, and a hunter green card with a platinum center.

"I guess I'll get the cobalt blue card." I say to myself and then I press the button on the screen. 

"Please smile for the picture!" It says aloud.

I quickly get into a pose with my fingers in a peace sign.

"Please stand outside the booth until your card comes out the slot." I t tells me.

I get out the booth and wait by the slot where the card is supposed to come out at. It takes only a few minutes for the card to come out, along with a sheet with a brief summary on some information about the card.

I slip the card into my pouch and walk out the door to challenge some pokemon trainers. But first I look at the sheet, it says that my pokemon have great stats and that I should train more with Stratus.

I scan the trainers and pick out an older girl of about fifteen to battle with. 

"Hi, do you want to have a pokemon battle?" I ask her. She whirls around to face me and gives me a once over. I also look at her. She has hair and skin like Violets. The only difference is that this girl has gray eyes and not green like Violets and her hair is longer. She's about 5'7" and has a white orchid in her hair.

"Sure what's your name, kid?" She asks me in a voice that vaguely reminds me of Violets.

"Orion Star and you?" I ask.

"Daisy Blossom." She says.

A weird feeling washes over me. _She has the same last name as Violet! She looks like her too. Maybe they are related!_

"What's wrong?" She asks.

I shake my head back from that trance I was in. "Nothing!" I say.

"Let's have a one on one battle, Daisy!" I say.

"Sure Orion!" She tells me. We walk to a clearing down the street at a quaint little park. We the walk in opposite directions for about fifteen paces.

"I choose you Teddiursa!" She yells and a cute little bear pops out of it's pokeball.

*!*

"Go Stratus!" Orion tells me. I jump out of my pokeball and hover over to the battleground that was selected. I slight breeze blows the sprigs atop of my head. I smile knowing that I'll be able to fly into the air.

"Teddiursa use scratch attack!" The bear's claws glow golden yellow and she scratches at me. I jump out of the way, evading her attacks.

"Good job Stratus, use vine whip!" Orion tells me. I extend the sprigs on my head and wrap them around Teddiursa's body.

"That was a bad mistake, use rapid spin!" Teddiursa gives out a battle cry and spins rapidly thus breaking away from my attack.

A breeze lifts me up into the air. I enjoy this as much as I can.

"Stratus use swift attack!" I shoot out the pointy stars at Teddiursa and she falls to the ground in pain. 

"Teddiursa use seismic toss!" It jumps into the air and my heart beats rapidly. I try to move out the way but it's too late. She grabs me and throws me down to the ground. I hit the ground with tremendous force and my whole body is in pain. I look at Orion, who has a sad expression on his face.

"I wish I could've won for you!" I tell him.

"Thanks Stratus, we'll try again next time." He tells me perking up.

"Return!" He says and smiles. 

***

"That was a good battle, Orion." Daisy tells me.

"Yeah, I just have to train a little more with Stratus. She's my newest pokemon." I tell her. _I have to do a lot of training but she did do pretty well. _

"Oh, she did great for a new pokemon!" Daisy tells me. I smile at the comment.

"Did you hear that Stratus?" I ask her from inside her pokeball.

Yes, my confidence has just gotten a boost! I feel a lot better now! 

"That's good." I say.

"Are you talking with your pokemon?" She asks, looking a little confused.

"Yeah, ever since my Poliwag evolved, I understood them. Isn't that cool?" I ask her.

"That's very cool." She tells me.

"Could you come with me for a few minutes? I have someone that I want you to meet." 

"Sure!" She says.

I take her by the hand and lead her to the store that I left Violet in. I see her thumbing through a magazine.

"Stay right here!" I tell Daisy, making her wait outside the store.

"Hey Violet I got my card!" I tell her. She looks up from her book and smiles. 

"Can I see it?" I whip it out before she even finishes the sentence.

"Cool, huh?" I boast.

"Yeah!" She says.

"I have someone I want you to meet!" I say and I drag her out to the door. 

"Orion! You didn't have to-" She says. And then she looks at Daisy and then tears come into her eyes.

"Oh Daisy!" She says and they embrace each other.

"It's been so long since I've last seen you!" Violet cries.

"I know, I missed you so much!" Daisy tells her.

"Can someone fill me in?" I ask growing more bewildered each second.

"She's my sister!" Daisy tells me.

"I knew it! That's why I brought you here!" I say.

"Thanks a lot!" They both say and then the kiss me on the cheek. I practically faint.

***

_Here's the deal on Daisy. She's trying to become a great normal pokemon trainer like Whitney, the gym leader of Goldenrod. She left a few years ago to complete her dream and she was here because she had trained with Whitney for a few months. Now she's accompanying us on our journey!_

***

"So what do you want to do to celebrate?" I ask.

"Well let's go out to eat at the Trainer's Buffet!" Daisy tells us.

"Okay!" Violet and I exclaim.

A few minutes later, we're at the old-fashioned buffet sitting in a booth. 

"I guess we should feed the pokemon first." I say. Then I get up and fix six plates containing healthy fruits and veggies. 

"Bon Appetit!" I say and the pokemon dig in and after they eat we fix our plates.

I decide to get steak and potatoes with fruit punch. Then I have coconut shrimp with noodles and a slice of cake for dessert.

"Your pokemon are in fine condition Orion, why are their coats so glossy?" Daisy asks.

"I feed them healthy foods full of vitamins!" I say.

This is great Orion! You're the best! They say.

"No problem! I'd do anything to make you guys happy!" I reassure them.

"You seem to have a great understanding of your pokemon, which's good for a young pokemon trainer as yourself." Daisy tells me.

"Why thank you Daisy." 

"I think your Teddiursa is great!" I tell her.

"Thanks."

"It's my very first pokemon!" She tells us.

"If you don't mind, I would like to challenge Whitney tomorrow." I tell them.

"Fine, but I guarantee that she'll be really tough to beat!" Daisy informs me.

"I'm pretty sure that we will come out on top! But I know that I shouldn't say that because she could be my hardest challenge yet!" I correct myself.

"You're right." Violet tells me.

"Well, maybe we should head over to the Pokemon Center so we can rest up." Daisy offers.

"Yeah, it would be nice to have a good nights sleep." Violet says.

We return our pokemon and walk to the Pokemon Center.

Once the girls are settled, I go into the lobby and check up on my mom and Prof. Elm. They're doing fine and Prof. Elm tells me that my little journal is helping him a lot and that my pokemon are doing fantastic.

When it starts to get late, I decide to go to sleep and wake up early to challenge Whitney. I'm ready to get the Normal Badge!

Chapter Two

I'm so excited about today's battle that I awake early for a little training. I take the pokemon to a small park around the block. I wanted to work on their speed and attack power and build up a little resistance to their natural weaknesses.

I work with Dratini first but Dragon type pokemon are only weak against Ice-type pokemon. So I mainly just work on his speed and attacks.

Next, I work with Rattata. We work on his speed and attack power, plus I have him spar with Polly because I taught Polly a few Fighting-type moves. As you may know, Normal- type pokemon are weak against Fighting- type moves. Rattata faired pretty well, but he had a little difficulty.

Cindy sparred with Polly and was practically fainted by Polly's moves. Next time I put her up against her weakness, I'm going to have her sit in some water or something like that. Her speed and power increased a lot too.

Polly was doing great in her training. She sparred with Dratini, because of his electric moves, and Stratus with her grass moves. Her power is amazing! And she's quick considering that she's only been a Poliwhirl for a little while.

Ledyba was put up against Cindy and Dratini. Since he is a dual- type pokemon I had to put him against electric and fire attacks. He's an amazing flier and packs a powerful punch.

Stratus didn't do too well with Cindy but towards the end of the spar, she came back and started pounding on Cindy and Cindy actually fainted. I guess it takes a while for her to get into the fight. She hops at an amazing speed and she can fly by will now! That's so great! Her power has increased slightly and I think she's becoming used to me.

***

"Wake up!" I yell at the two sisters sleeping soundly. I was already showered and dressed in some blue jeans, a green t-shirt and a white bandana. 

"Huh?" Violet mumbled and after that she yawned and headed straight to the bathroom, Daisy did the same thing.

An hour later they come out the bathroom wide-awake and fully clothed.

"I'm hungry Orion!" They complained.

"Well let's make something!" I say. 

We make a fruit salad large enough for all of the pokemon and us. That wound up being the last of our fruit and we were running out of meats too. 

After we finish eating the fruit salad, we walk to the gym.

The gym is a large building with a golden dome. Every few minutes I see a trainer run out the gym with their pokemon in their arms crying. _I have a feeling that this is going to be a tough battle._

I open the door for the two sisters and then we walk to the battle arena. Daisy and Violet sit on the bleachers while I approach the pretty girl with magenta hair.

"Hi, you must be Whitney! I'm Orion Star and I would like to challenge you to a gym battle!" I say, full of confidence.

"Another victory I guess, we'll use one pokemon and no time limit!" She tells me. The gym lights flicker on and I walk over to my side of the circular arena.

"Choose your first pokemon Orion!" She tells me.

"I choose you Polly!" 

*!*

I jump out of my pokeball, refreshed from the training that I underwent this morning and from the salad. That was so tasty!

"That's a unique Poliwhirl you have but lets see how she does against my Miltank!" The girl says.

I brace myself for the pokemon that she throws out. A cow-like pokemon stands ahead of her master, waiting for an order.

"Miltank use your tackle attack!" She yells. 

Right the Miltank says. She charges at me full- speed. I dig my heels into the ground and cross my arms in front of my body. The impact of the hit is so powerful that it sends me several feet back but I'm not hurt.

"Great job Polly use water gun attack!" Orion tells me. I shoot the water at the Miltank and it hits her, she flies into a wall and winces in pain. _Yes!_

"Miltank use rollout!" She says. Miltank curls up into a ball and rolls at me.

"Use bubble to slow it down!" I shoot the bubbles out but she still rolls at me and when she hits me I fall to the ground. Then she hits me again and I can no longer fight back. 

Ouch! I'm in so much pain! 

"Take a rest Polly, you did great!" Orion says.

*** 

_How did I lose? Polly should have one for sure! She had fighting-type moves but I never got a chance to use them. I'll have to come up with a plan to beat that Miltank!_

Whitney walks over to me and extends her hand. I shake it.

"Orion that was a great battle, come back again and challenge me soon! " She says.

"Believe me, I will!" I say and beckon for Daisy and Violet to come with me.

"I'll be waiting!" She says and then we walk out the door and to the park where I had trained the pokemon earlier.

"I can't believe that you lost a gym match! It's the first time ever!" Violet tells me.

"I know. I have a plan though." I tell her.

"What is it?" Daisy asks.

"You'll see it when I challenge Whitney again tomorrow!" I say with a sly grin on my face.

"Oh really?" Violet says.

"We'll see about that!" Violet adds.

"Let's go train!" I say with a determined look on my face.

***

"It's your turn Dratini!" I say as I release Dratini.

"Go Stratus!" I say and release her.

"You too Polly!" I say. 

Dratini flies into the air and Stratus releases a vine whip and wraps them around Dratini then pulls her to the ground. Dratini struggles out the vines to meet a mega punch thrown by Polly. Dratini wraps his tail around the fist and flips Polly over his head. Then he thunder shocks her. Stratus goes in for the win and uses leech seed. The seed latches onto Dratini and he curls into a ball and breaks out of the seed's grip. Then he uses a tail whip and sends Stratus flying.

"Enough!" I say.

"Great job everyone!" I tell the pokemon.

Thank you Orion! They all say.

"You are all welcome" I say.

"That was some great training the pokemon gone through, are you sure that it's going to be enough?" Daisy asks.

"I'm not sure, but I hope so!" I say.

***

"Whitney I'm here to challenge you again!" I say.

"Back so soon? I accept your challenge! One pokemon no time limit!" She says and we walk to our corners.

"Choose you first pokemon!" She yells. 

"I choose you Dratini!" I say.

"Go Miltank!" She yells.

*!*

I slither out to face the Miltank. I hover into the air way out of Miltank's reach.

"Okay Dratini, do what we practiced!" He says.

Right! I shoot out a powerful blast of water making deep circular trenches and then I dive into the water, the place where I am most comfortable.

"Miltank use swift!" The cow shoots the stars into the water and they prick my body and I squeal in pain jumping out of the water.

"Miltank use rollout!" Whitney tells the cow.

"Dratini use agility!" I jump from place to place dodging the rolling Miltank. 

"Dratini use thunder wave!" Orion tells me.

Okay! I shout a beam of lightning at the Miltank, it freezes her in place and she is temporarily paralyzed.

"Miltank try to move and use rollout!" Whitney tells her desperately.

"No can do, Miltank is paralyzed! Dratini throw that Miltank into the water!" Orion tells me growing quite confident. I wrap my tail around the Miltank's arm and throw her into the water trenches.

I can see Miltank struggling but she can't move. I have her now!

"Dratini finish her off with a thunderbolt!" I summon the internal electricity and shoot it out of the circle on my forehead. The thunderbolt goes into the water shocking Miltank with so much power that she hops out the water and falls to the ground.

"Oh no Miltank!" Whitney says and she runs to the fallen pokemon.

"You were great, return!" She says.

"We did it Dratini!" Orion says and he rushes over and hugs me.

"Return!" He says. I gladly go into the pokeball.

***

"That was great strategy Orion, you really deserve this!" She says and she hands me over a shiny new Normal Badge.

"Thanks a lot Whitney; your Miltank is extremely powerful!" I say putting the badge into my pouch.

"That was awesome Orion!" The girls say.

"Thanks I couldn't have done it without my pokemon!" 

***

"So where do we go now?" Violet asks. I think about this for a moment, then, I look off into the horizon.

"Next stop, Olivine City!" I say with a laugh.


End file.
